


The morning after the night before

by kapakoscheisigma



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, hang overs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapakoscheisigma/pseuds/kapakoscheisigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk on the lethal punch of the office party Hathaway's inhibitions come crashing down and Lewis takes advantage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after the night before

James fell into a deep, satiated, drunken sleep in Robbie’s arms afterwards.

Robbie stared at him in the half light, reflecting on how beautiful he was, how naive and inexperienced he’d been, how damn bloody young he was, and finally, how he’d fallen asleep on his left, just like Val. Half drunk and knackered himself he fell into a fitful sleep. Only to be awoken a few hours later by something sharp in his back.

It was light outside now, so it must be quite late in the morning. Light poured into his head and he groaned, that punch had had some kick to it. He fished out a book from behind his back – a trashy detective fiction by some woman called Veronica Stallwood. She set her crimes in Oxford, apparently. There was another book, an Austin, and another, some mediations by a Lady Julian, and a chocolate wrapper – not a Yorkie. No, it was a – he peered at the rubbish – a Crunchie. He found another one, half a back of Maltezers and an apple core and then, under the pillow, a bloody teddy.

Young didn’t come into it. The rest of his flat was pristine, but James’ bed was as messy as a ten years old kid. Bloody bloody hell, what had he done?

Now this bed was rumbled and stained with James’ semen and lube and had a condom wrapped in a tissue somewhere, as well as a bunch more screwed up tissues and Robbie felt ever so slightly like he’d defiled a child.

He made himself look at James, who was stretched out on his front, half sucking one thumb, twitching slightly from a dream, a bad dream from the little whimpering noises he was making. He wanted to wake him and talk this through, but he couldn’t be that cruel, James had knocked back so much of that lethal concoction at the party he was going to have one hell of a head.

And regrets?

God, he hoped not.

Did he want to do it again?

You bloody bet he did. But it had to make it clear to James that this relationship – if it was a relationship and not him making use of his sergeant’s infatuation – remained a secret. Last night had been bloody fantastic, he’d not had sex since Val and he’d been long over due and it hadn’t taken any pushing on his part to get the boy to let him fuck him, James had wanted it badly. Which was just as well, because it was bloody scary to admit it, but by that time he was long gone beyond controlling himself and if James had said no he might have, what? Not heard it? Ignored it?

“I’m scared,” James had said. “Be gentle.”

“I won’t hurt you, pet.”

But he did. How could he not, after years of denial, with himself buried in the tightness of James, the heat of him, those whimpered moans of desire driving him wild, the calling him Sir, which had just driven him wild, the power the boy was giving him.

“I love you Sir,” James had said, afterwards, and he’d pulled the lad in for a cuddle.

“Yeah, me too. Love you, that is,” and he’d kissed the top of his head and heard him sigh with delight and snuggle in tighter. For such a tall man, James could curl himself up ridiculously small.

But did he mean it?

James stirred and opened his eyes and looked up. Robbie lost himself in those eyes. Yeah, yeah he did mean it. He loved him.

“I love you,” he said.

James smiled, “I thought it had all been a dream.”

“Er, no. I’m here. Not going anywhere pet.”

“My head hurts. Shall I make coffee? I think I need aspirin.”

“In a bit, maybe. You rest, you’ve had quite a night and you’re hung over and what not.”

“I want to. Make you breakfast that is. Please.” He stumbled out of bed and Robbie’s breath caught in his throat, the beauty of him. What had he done to deserve this? He then felt a bit guilty as James limped out of the bedroom, but only a tad. The rest of him just felt damn horny at the thought of making the boy limp all over again.

After breakfast, maybe. There were three condoms in the packet. They’d only used the one.

So far.

Robbie smiled to himself and thanked God for the vicious cocktail of the office party punch.


End file.
